


Paint Me (Like One of Your French Girls)

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Derek, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Model Stiles, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Sorry, I'm an art student and I don't have any friends who would model for me so are you into nude modeling" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me (Like One of Your French Girls)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findus/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Namaluj mnie (jak jedną ze swoich Francuzek)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925135) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> I know nothing about art and painting and such so if you see some inaccuracies please let me know. I've tried to keep the actual art descriptions vague but still...

It’s not that Derek doesn’t have any friends, because he does. He has his sisters, Laura and Cora – and okay, maybe sisters don’t count as friends, they’re _obliged_ to like him and hang out with him and make fun of him – and Erica, Boyd and Isaac. But drawing his sisters or his best friends nude would just feel weird. He doesn’t have problems drawing nude people – he’s an art student and he’s drawn countless nude people in class – but he’s quite sure that his sisters and friends would make the experience very uncomfortable. Also, he doesn’t want to see his sisters naked. What if they have piercings in weird places? (Though he’s quite sure he would have heard of that because neither of them seems to know the concept of privacy.) What if they have are shaved _there_?

He _really_ doesn’t want to see them naked.

The same goes for Erica. She’s completely shameless and would probably start masturbating just to make him uncomfortable. Derek shudders at the thought of it. Isaac’s too shy – Derek’s already asked him because they went to high school together and played lacrosse and took showers together (in the shower room with all the others, not alone or something like that). Boyd is the only one Derek can even think of helping him out with this, but Erica said that she’d show up and that would probably give Boyd some _reaction_ (because let’s face it, Erica wouldn’t just stand around like a normal person, but would most likely do anything to make her boyfriend react to her). So Boyd is out of the question too.

Derek sighs heavily as he steps up to the counter of his favorite coffee shop.

“Rough day?” his favorite barista Kira asks.

“I need a model for an art project,” Derek tells her as she starts to make his order, pulling out a muffin because she knows his order that well and he always orders the same.

“I can do it,” Kira tells him with a smile.

“Are you comfortable being nude?” Derek asks and Kira’s eyes widen and her face turns beet red – enough of answer really.

“Why is Derek asking you to be nude?” Kira’s boyfriend Scott, who also works at the coffee shop, comes up next to his girlfriend. He turns to Derek. “Dude, we’re not that kind of place. If you want to be served by naked women there’s a club a few blocks away from here.”

He points at the supposed direction of the strip club.

“How do you know that?” Kira asks with an amused glance at Scott. Now it’s Scott’s turn to blush and stutter.

“Stiles,” he finally answers, which is a weird answer but it seems to be answer enough for Kira, who rolls her eyes.

“Derek needs someone to model for him.”

“I can do it,” Scott says with an easy smile. Derek has the best baristas, honestly.

“Naked,” Kira says and Scott, who’s just about to hand over the plate with the muffin to Derek, drops it on the floor instead, the plate shattering.

Derek snorts at him in amusement as he drops down on his knees to pick up the muffin and the shattered plate.

“He’s too much of a prude, really,” Kira says.

“Pot, kettle,” Derek says because Kira was the one blushing furiously just a minute ago at the same thing.

She winces and then smiles.

“Stiles can do it,” she says and Scott comes up from the floor and he nods excitedly.

“Totally! He’s completely shameless and always complaining how no one wants to see him naked. This will teach him.”

Derek’s not sure how really, because this Stiles character sounds quite weird, but he ends up with Stiles’ number and a promise from Scott that his best friend will help him out.

 

He calls Stiles the next day.

“Yo!” is the answer he gets which is just a weird way to answer your phone if it’s someone you don’t know.

“Hi, this is Derek Hale. I got your number from-”

“Derek, my man! I’m so glad you called. Scott told me all about your project. This is awesome! When do we start?”

Derek’s a bit taken aback and he blinks a few times before finding his voice.

“Whenever you want to,” he says, “I’m-”

“Can I come over today?”

“What? Yeah. Okay.”

“Awesome, dude! Text your address and I’ll be there in an hour, ‘s that good for you?”

“Yeah,” Derek says even though his apartment is a mess and he’d like more than an hour to prepare for this.

“Awesome! See you then.”

Then Stiles hangs up. Derek stares at his phone, still not sure what just happened.

“Right,” he says to himself and gets to clean the worst of the mess – like the pizza cartoons from last night when he had his friends over.

He’s putting up his easel, brushes and paint – even if he might not get to the actual painting today – when someone knocks on his door. He rubs his hands against his jeans, oddly nervous, as he makes his way to the door and opens it. He doesn’t know what he’d expect but he’s surprised by Stiles. He’s got a pale complexion and his face is dotted with moles. He’s got pink, plush lips and a cute, upturned nose. His hair is brown and styled in that I don’t care-fashion which still probably took at least a few minutes to get just right (Derek knows, okay?) The thing that catch Derek’s eyes the most though, is Stiles’ eyes. They’re huge and surrounded by thick, dark lashes. They’re brown – such a boring name for such gorgeous eyes – and Derek can’t wait to try to catch them on his canvas.

“Hi, I’m Stiles,” Stiles says and Derek shakes his hand – long fingers, muscled forearms.

Fuck, Stiles is gorgeous.

This is the worst idea ever. He should cancel and call Erica instead.

Derek isn’t sure if he introduces himself, he might but he might not. Stiles doesn’t seem fazed though but smiles at him before he barges inside. When Derek turns around after blinking at the hallway outside his door a few times, Stiles is in the process of pulling off his shirt. ‘Completely shameless’, as Scott had put it, might not even begin to cover it.

Stiles’ skin is pale and dotted with moles on his back and on his chest. Derek watches as Stiles pulls off his pants, there’s a mole on his ass and Derek wants to _bite_ it. He swallows hard and turns to his easel, pretending to fix with his paints and brushes even though he mostly just moves them around.

“So where do you want me?” Stiles asks.

Derek has had the idea of Stiles standing by the large windows because those would create good light and the easel is already facing the windows. Unfortunately, Derek’s bed is right next to where he planned for Stiles to stand so Stiles flops down on Derek’s bed on his back, completely shameless still. He’s naked. Bare skin on display, his legs pale like the rest of him and dusted in dark hairs and oh, so long. While the guy is lanky, he’s still muscular, toned chest and arms on display. His nipples are dark pink and Derek wonders if they’re sensitive. A dark trail of hair leads down to his crotch and Derek quickly averts his eyes from that area. He swallows, closes his eyes, praying to something that he doesn’t believe him.

“You okay?” Stiles asks, his voice concerned.

Derek opens his eyes again. Stiles has rolled onto his stomach now (his naked dick is against Derek’s comforter, Derek thinks rather unhelpfully). He’s leaning against his elbows and looking up at Derek and, _fuck_ , it’s perfect.

“Stay like that,” Derek says and Stiles looks surprised.

“I thought I was supposed to be on my back. You know, like, paint me like one of your French girls.”

Derek snorts at that and Stiles looks pleased at getting an amused reaction from Derek.

“This is perfect,” Derek says and he doesn’t say ‘you’re perfect’.

Stiles smiles and looks up at him through his dark lashes. Derek swallows and then he begins to draw.

He’s just been drawing for about ten minutes when Stiles starts to fidget slightly.

“Stay still,” Derek tells him.

“I’m bored.”

“Then find a way to entertain yourself.”

Entertainment for Stiles is apparently talking, he talks about Scott, his dad, Star Wars and Game of Thrones. The most surprising thing is that Derek finds himself talking, too. He tells Stiles about his sisters and Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Stiles doesn’t ask about his parents and he doesn’t ask about Stiles’ mom. He finds himself enjoying himself and drawing has never felt that easy, that effortlessly. He starts with the colors then, trying to capture the light from the windows that falls across Stiles’ bare back and ass. He dots down every single mole, trying to get them all. The eyes are the hardest part, they’re amber and gold and _twinkle_ in a way that Derek can’t manage to capture. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t try. He probably spends an hour on Stiles’ eyes alone.

“Dude, it’s creepy when you stare into my eyes like that,” Stiles says and Derek snorts but doesn’t say anything, keep staring into Stiles’ eyes and Stiles looks just amused, not ashamed at all.

Derek doesn’t know how long it’s been but suddenly the painting is done. He blinks at it. It’s the best he’s ever drawn.

“It’s done,” he says and Stiles groans and jumps off from the bed. He waves his arms around and shakes his legs – still completely naked, Derek stares at Stiles’ painted butt instead of the real thing – and rolling his head.

“Can I see?” he asks and Derek rolls his eyes.

“Put on your clothes first,” he says and Stiles – thankfully – does as he asks, before he comes over to stand beside Derek. Even though Derek knows every single inch of Stiles’ body – at least his backside – this is the closest they’ve been and the scent of Stiles’ cologne wafts over him. He swallows and stares at the painting.

“Wow, dude!” Stiles exhales. “It’s awesome! Fuck, I look awesome, don’t I?”

“You do,” Derek agrees without thinking.

“So, are you going to ask me out or what?” Stiles says and Derek turns to him. Stiles bites his lip and his eyes are darker now that the sun has set. Derek doesn’t know what comes over him, maybe it’s the stress from watching Stiles’ naked form all day. Maybe he’s just crazy. He leans over and kisses Stiles. Both their lips are dry and Derek’s are slightly chaffed but Stiles makes a satisfied noise and his arms wind around Derek’s neck, pulling him closer as he opens his mouth, wetting Derek’s lips with his tongue.

“So is this you asking me out?” Stiles asks, leaning their foreheads together.

Derek nods.

“Good,” Stiles says and comes back for another kiss.

They don’t manage to make it out on an actual date that night, but orders pizza to be delivered and eats it in bed.

Derek gets to paint Stiles many times after that, all of those times end in Derek’s bed.


End file.
